the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
County of Anchoridge
The County of Anchoridge '''is the ancestral seat of the House of Ashcroft. It was established as the seat of the house when the founder, Lord Fredrick Ashcroft I first conquered the island during the time of the Arathorian Empire. When the Kingdom of Lordaeron first started expanding, Anchoridge became apart of the fast-growing kingdom when the Ruler at the time, Lord Edward Ashcroft III, swore fealty to the Menethil's. Today Anchoridge is remains in ruin since the invasion and pillaging of Forsaken Forces in response to the taunts of Lord Baldrec Ashcroft. Little is known regarding Anchoridge's future, or if it has one. Holdings of Anchoridge Anchoridge is a rather large county, due to it occupying an entire island just a few miles off of the coast of Kul Tiras. The isolation from the mainland has proved useful throughout the years especially when Lordaeron fell as it did not receive the same grain supplies as those on the mainland did, but instead grain purchased from Kul Tiras. Anchoridge has five main holdings and many other smaller towns and villages. Ashcroft Castle '''Ashcroft Castle is the primary seat of the House of Ashcroft within the County. It was first built when Fredrick the First conquered the island as that was his seat of governorship. The Castle overlooks the city of Anchoridge and the large harbor below. The Castle is very old, but has been constantly updated throughout the years to match the current styles and tastes of the time. One of the notable features of the Castle is its grand library. It holds ancient collections from all over the world and has a large stained glass window overlooking the sea. Anchoridge Anchoridge is the capital city of the County. It is the largest city on the island and is the prime center for trade and commerce. It holds many of the county's oldest buildings such as the Naval Headquarters, the Ashcroft Abbey, and the Anchoridge Court Hall. The population that resides within Anchoridge is about half of the total population of the entire county. All year round there are traders and merchants within the city and now most recently the Kul Tiras Navy has also began docking ships within the port every once and a while for when the crews need rest and when the ships need repairs. Heidelberg Heidelberg is a smaller city within the County of Anchoridge, but it is also holds one of the Islands major gold mines. The Heidelberg mine was the County's largest income producer before the wars when gold jewelry and decorations were in high demand. Now, since the constant conflicts have begun arising around the Eastern Kingdoms, gold is in less of a demand and with the decline of business, Heidelberg's population declined as well. Seahaven Seahaven is the Northern port of Anchoridge as it is on the North end of the island, unlike Anchoridge which is on the South. When the County was still apart of Lordaeron, it was a naval base, but now since Anchoridge is apart of Kul Tiras, it plays host to the Kul Tiran Navy. Seahaven's main industry, along with the little bit of trade it receives, is forestry. The entire town is surrounded by a thick Oak tree forest which is excellent for making furniture. Fredrickton Fredrickton is the second largest city within the County. It sits in the middle of the island and landlocked on all sides. It is said that all roads pass through Fredrickton. The city has two large mines. One is an Iron mine, while the other is a Tin mine. The city is also where the bulk of all the weaponry, and armor is produced for the County. Another major industry in Fredrickton is the production of cannons for ships and fortresses alike.